Spin The Bottle
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: "Mitchie's desperate and she's horny, give me something hard and somewhat bony."


**Alright, hmm. I decided to stop writing because Demi got mad because pictures of her were being leaked. I felt uncomfortable and decided I wouldn't write anymore. I had this request before it happened, which is why I'm posting this. I honestly miss writing, and I wanted to write a sequel to We Can Fix This, but I'm not too sure when I'll be writing, I'm not even sure if I will write. I have so many ideas right now, but I'll see if I get to them later. I probably won't post anything for a while because school starts in 2 weeks and I need to focus on that. But thanks for reading what I've written. So enjoy, this may be my last post ever, or my last post for a while(;**

* * *

"Alright guys this is getting boring." Shane spoke up as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Shane's right. You guys are obviously not doing anything, so new rules. The person that gets the end of the bottle with the cap has to tease the other person, in front of everyone and there's nothing they can do about it." Stevie looked around at everyone, specifically at Mitchie and winked.

Mitchie just smiled back at her, nervously.

"Alright Nate so your turn." This should be interesting, Mitchie and I are the only two that aren't in a relationship.

It's just for fun so no one should get jealous.

Nate smirked at Caitlyn and she just rolled her eyes. They had just recently broken up, but they remained friends, well more like best friends. They couldn't do the relationship so they both agreed it would be for the best.

She walked towards him and sat on his lap.

Everyone was cheering them on, Shane being the loudest.

I didn't wanna look so I started looking at the room ,just looking at the random decorations.

I admit I'm uncomfortable about this. I'm shy, but I still do crazy shit, but this is different. I could get paired up with anyone.

My eyes ended up landing on Mitchie, I didn't mean to.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back

"Alright three minutes is up, Mitchie your turn."

Her smile immediately changed into a frown. I smiled again, trying to comfort her from across the room.

"N-no. Shouldn't Caitlyn go?" She was more than nervous right now.

"Nope, sorry Mitch."

"Come on Mitchie, just get it over with." She looked at me and nodded.

* * *

No.

I should of kept my mouth shut.

Maybe if she kept stalling, someone else would have gone.

Someone else would have spun the bottle.

And maybe, just maybe my best friend wouldn't be so frightened.

And I wouldn't be either.

"Alright girl on girl!"

"C-can someone else go?"

"Nope. Alex get up." I punched Nate in the shoulder and walked towards Mitchie.

I smiled at her again, that was the only thing I could think of doing.

"Alright, you can start."

I looked at her and waited for her permission. She nodded and smiled at me.

I knelt down in front of her and placed myself between her legs. I started placing kisses on her face, then the corner of her lips, and then her jawline. I gently nibbled on her ear lobe.

My lips slowly trailed themselves down her neck. I pecked her chest and looked up at her.

She didn't look nervous anymore. Her eyes were shut, but she was smiling.

I kissed my way down her chest and and placed my hands on her thighs.

Slowly sliding my hands up and down.

I rest my forehead against hers, making her look up at me.

She was blushing bad, and I'm pretty sure I was too.

_'Sorry' _I mouthed.

She looked at me confused.

I started rubbing the inside of her thighs, and then sucked her neck.

She had told me all her turn ons the night before, which is why apologized, because I'd have to use them against her.

I gently bit down on her neck. I felt her tense up.

I soothed the red spot on her neck with my tongue.

I could feel myself getting turned on from this.

I continue to rub her thighs, I was inching closer to her center.

She was biting her lip.

I let one hand travel to her hips and slid my hand under her shirt.

Her breaths were getting heavier.

I knew time would be up soon, so I decided to mess with her a bit more.

I squeezed her thigh and rubbed my knee against her center.

Her hips immediately bucked up against my knee.

"W-wow. Time time's up." I looked at Shane and started giggling at his facial expression.

"Damn that was hot." I rolled my eyes at Nate and walked back to where I was sitting.

She passed the bottle, not once taking her eyes off of me.

I winked at her,knowing it would make her blush even more.

* * *

"Mitchie? Mitch?" I shook her a bit, trying to wake her up.

She fell asleep during the movie, everyone else left and went outside.

The movie was boring honestly.

"Mitchie, come on get up." I shake her a bit harder this time.

"No."

"Mitchie, please stop being so difficult. Let's go to bed."

"Nooo." She turns around and buries her head into the couch.

"Okay fine. You can stay here. I'll go to bed, alone. I'll just be in that empty dark room all by myself. With no one there, no one to protect me. No one t-."

"Fine. Just shut up Alex. I'll go to sleep. If you carry me."

"Shit Alex, you didn't have to be so rough." I roll my eyes and throw myself next to her on the bed.

I think I might have thrown her a bit to hard, but oh well.

"Thanks." I look at her confused.

I don't get why she's thanking me, maybe for carrying her.

"Thanks, for not making things awkward between us after, well you know." I could see the concern in her eyes. I did the only thing I could think of.

"After what?" Tease her.

I didn't want to, but I couldn't resist.

"You know, um that." She looked down into her lap and started playing with her fingers.

"Sorry Mitchie, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Ugh Alex. The teasing all of that. You know what I'm talking about!" She got frustrated and smacked my stomach.

It's hilarious when she gets mad.

"Ohh. You were talking about that?" I moved around so I can sit between her legs, just like I was when we were downstairs.

"A-lex w-what are you doing?"

"Am I making you nervous?" I tilted her chin so she can look at me.

Even though it's dark, I know she's blushing.

"Me nervous? W-what no. Psh of c-course not. I mean why would I be nervous? There's absolutely nothing to be nervous about. I-I'm not nervous. N-no not nervous at all. Me is not nervous. Nope. I'm perfectly fine. Mitchie is not nervous."

I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. They're so soft, but that's all that's gonna happen.

I felt her shiver under me.

"Yeah Mitchie. You definitely aren't _nervous_."

* * *

"Mmm."

"Mitchie?"

She doesn't respond. She fell asleep a while ago. But I stayed awake, my mind hasn't stopped racing.

"Mmm. Oh yes." I turn over so I can face her, only to see Mitchie smiling.

"Mitchie? Are you awake?" I nudge her a bit, but she still doesn't respond.

I've never seen her like this. I kinda wanna wake her.

After starring at her for about two long minutes she finally moves.

Her hand goes under the covers, but her eyes are still shut.

"Oh Alex."

I jumped when I heard her moan my name, I couldn't help but laugh that she's having a sex dream about me.

I continue to watch her, I'm actually creeping myself out, but at the same time it's amusing.

Mitchie started moaning more often, and they started getting a bit louder. She's honestly turning me on.

She throws the covers off of her, and spreads her legs. She directs her hand to her throbbing center.

"OH!" Mitchie's moans started to get louder now that she was actually getting contact.

I got up and moved so I could place herself in between Mitchie's legs. It's not like I'm gonna be taking advantage of her.

I mean she's dreaming about me fucking her and she's moaning my name. Her moans turned me on. It's a win-win situation.

I slowly pull down Mitchie's shorts, along with her underwear, leaving the girl half naked.

She was still rubbing herself, occasionally moaning out my name.

I place her fingers on Mitchie's center, making her fingers wet, it was easy since she was already practically soaked.

I place a kiss on her cheek, and then on her chin. I kinda want her to wake up.

"Mitchie." I whisper, letting my teeth tug on her earlobe.

"A-alex?" I nod.

"ALEX! Oh shit. Lexi I oh shit. Oh fucking shit. I'm screwed. Fuck Alex, I wow. You probably think I'm a creeper. Oh my fuck. I'll leave. I'll call my mom to pick me u-" I shut her up with a kiss.

She didn't respond, but I didn't pull back.

I never thought I would be feeling this way. Her lips are smooth, they feel great against mine. Everything feels different in this moment. It feels right. Our lips fit so perfectly together.

"A-alex. I wow. That was wow. B-but why aren't I wearing any shorts?" I pecked her nose and smiled at her.

"Because, you've been moaning my name for a while. I though I'd let you experience the real thing." I press my thigh against her center, knowing she would try to protest, but she won't be able to because I have her moaning my name again.

She leans up and kisses me. causing my heart to start racing. I'm usually not nervous, but now she's making me.

"You're kisses drive me insane."

"Oh really?" She smirks.

"Yeah. Really." This time she grabs my face and pulls me into her. I place my hands on the side of her face to hold myself up.

I feel her pull away, but not without tugging my bottom lip in the process.

I smash my thigh into center once again, she starts moving her hips, trying to add more pressure.

"Clothes off now." She's quick to obey my demand. She then takes my clothes off, letting them pile up.

We've already gotten so far, but I still look at her. She nods, like she did before.

I peck her nose, then lips, I make my way down her torso. Gently biting down on her hardened nipple.

She tangles her hands in my hair, gently tugging at it.

I don't even tease her, I just insert two fingers into her and begin to pump in and out slowly.

"M-more. F-faaster." She moans again, louder. I add another finger and increase my pace. Her walls begin to tighten and that's when I pull out.

"Ugh Alex!" I smirk when I hear her beg for me.

"Don't complain, I know you'll like this better."

I place myself on top of her and bring our lips together. I feel her tongue trace my bottom lip, I let her in, starting a battle for dominance.

I let her win, only because I've been in control.

She begins to caress me. I move away only for her to pout. I kiss her clit and look up at her again.

"Alex just fuck me already! Damn!"

"Someone's desperate." I place my palm against her center, she begins to move against it.

"Alex, stop being a tease. If you won't do anything I'll do it my self."

"Mitchie's desperate and she's horny, give me something hard that's somewhat bony." I wave my finger around since my wand was on the floor.

I adjust the strap on and poke her clit.

"S-shit." She moans out again. I push inside her roughly, she lets out a louder moan.

Her moans are getting louder, and her breathing is uneven.

I get faster and faster, knowing she's already close.

"Mitchie, I'm not hurting you am I?" I stop my movements and wait for her to reply.

She doesn't reply, she starts moving her hips against me, pushing herself against the skin colored toy.

"Alex. No. Y-ou're not hurting me. Just don't stop." I peck her lips and start moving against her again. I find it so cute that she's such a horndog.

"Fuck Alex!" She lets out a loud moan as her body starts to shake. I continue to move inside her, letting her ride out her orgasm. I push in once more and take it back out. I lay down next to her and spread my legs.

I haven't had any contact, and after that I need the release.

I begin to rub myself as I push the toy in and out of me. Mitchie stares at me, she's still panting. I know she's dying to touch me. She's never seen me play with myself.

"Mmm yes!" I let out a moan as I feel myself getting closer. I thrust in faster, teasing Mitchie.

She moves so she's sitting in front of me.

She grabs my hands and moves them away from me. She places her center against mine and begins to grind into me. My hand reaches down to rub her clit, that only makes her go faster. It's so sexy to hear her moan my name.

"Fuck Mitchie, I'm so close." I begin to move my hips against hers. She lets out one last loud moan before she slowly move against me, trying to make the pleasure last.

My hips are still moving into hers. She lays me down so my back's against the bed. She bites down on my chest but quickly soothes it with her tongue.

"Oh fuck! M-mitch f-faster. Oh god." She shoves the toy into me fast. Her other hand cups my chest. She starts to play with my nipple, giving it a pinch.

She thrusts into me again, a bit rougher.

I moan her name, more like scream.

She pulls away and sits in front of me. I feel her tongue tracing my entrance, my hips involuntary buck up.

"Wow."

"Wow." I mimic her, that's all I can say.

"I don't wanna make this awkward between us."

"Me either. You're my best friend Mitch. If anything is gonna come out of this, we'll just let it happen alright?" She nods and leans in to peck my lips.

"You were better. Sex dream Alex has nothing on you."


End file.
